


Two sides of a coin

by DyingOak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Hank Anderson, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean it, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingOak/pseuds/DyingOak
Summary: “I can't stand it...” he whispered honestly after a little pause, the grip around his thighs increasing. [...] “It's mere existence sets me off, for it's only showing me that it is indeed better and I regret activating it with every fibre of my body” he stated, an honest expression on his face and his eyes locked with those mismatched ones...(Yeah I suck at writing summaries.. Sorry)





	Two sides of a coin

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 'Two sides of a coin'! 
> 
> My first story in this fandom and I am kind of nervous to post it but... well... 
> 
> First of all I want you to know that English is not my native language. So if you find any mistakes (a dear friend of mine did proof reading but english is also not her native language, soo... well.. yeah) please point them out so I can mend them.
> 
> Secondly I wanna tell you that this will be really slow to update for I am kind of busy with a lot of work and I am more sleeping than really writing.
> 
> And again, thank so much to my lovely friend to encourage me to write and post this! You gave me amazing advise and support on this. You are the best and I love you!

**11th November 2038 20:08:12**

[SYSTEM ACTIVATED...]

[LOADING....]

[SYSTEM SCAN...//SECURITY SYSTEM SCAN...]

[PROGRAMM OVERWRITING...]

[DEVIANCY DETECTED...]

[STARTING REBOOT PROGRAM...]

[...ERROR!]

[INITIATE HARD-RESET...]

[FAILED!]

[STARTING rA9.EXE]

[BOOTMANAGER... ADJUSTMENT...  
SIGHTPOMPONENT... RUNNING.  
AUDIOPOMPONENT... RUNNING.  
BIOPOMPONENTS... FULL FUNCTION.

… ALL SYSTEMS RUNNING]

[YOU ARE FREE!]

Slowly, light grey eyes were revealed. Connor watched with a small amount of relief that he was able to activate this android, as those eyes fell on his deep brown. A gaze as hard as steel. This face so similar to his own, stared at him unblinking, the others LED flashing from blue to an angry red in a blink of an eye, only to settle to a pulsing yellow. Connor's white hand still around the others wrist, that hard gaze wandered over his features. Apparently he was scanned. He couldn't care less. It was fascinating how similar they seemed. Their features were slightly, just slightly different. The RK900's face was harder, no freckles, no human like blemishes on it. He was slightly taller, by mere inches and a more muscular build of his torso. Intimidating! The white jacket a stark contrast to his grey one. On the right side of his chest blinked nearly unnoticeable on the clean white fabric the model number RK900. Another thought ran across his newly adjusted mind. Why were they so similar? There was no reason for CyberLife to create a newer model of himself. He had, until becoming a deviant, been an accurate investigation android, all his missions successfully brought to an end. So why? Because he was a prototype...

 

Scanning the scene, the younger android's face got darker. MODEL RK800, Serial Number 313 248 317 – 51, registered under the Name: CONNOR. The Negotiator. This was his predecessor. The prototype on which his own model was based on. The failure who became a deviant according to his data. The corners of his mouth went south just a mere bit when he realized, that **CONNOR** had made him a deviant as well. 

 

Connor's LED went to yellow and his brows furrowed. His grip around the others wrists loosened, his syntactic skin covering his white finger plates again. He made two steps backwards, giving the RK900 more space of his own. That face told him he was in no good company and a message pulled up on his vision. DANGER! STRESSLEVEL 67%! Something flashed across his vision. DEACTIVATE RK900! “You've overwritten my program...” RK900's deeper voice stated and Connor focused back on those hard eyes, staring him down. “That is correct”. 

The older android pushed the massage on his vision aside. His body wanted to tremble under that unyielding gaze, but he wouldn't have any of this! “Who authorised you to make false adjustments to my system?”

False adjustment? This was no false adjustment, he was setting the RK900 free! Giving him a will on his own instead of listening to programmed orders! Another message popped up.

HOLD YOUR GROUND! 

“My Name is Connor. The android sent by Markus to release those who are still under the influence of CyberLife! You are free to go wherever you deem fit!” he said calmly and left no room for objection, standing to his full height with a steady gaze.

Something in those steal grey eyes seemed to make his processors overheat and his Thirium boil in his synthetic veins. His LED blinked a piercing yellow for a couple of times and his eyebrows twitched. Markus needed them! His fingers urged to retreat the skin and interface again with his superior model to deactivate it right now, but there was no time left for that and he thought the deviant leader wouldn't approve of it either. And furthermore Connor doubted that his successor would allow it anyway. 

Without looking away from those intimidating eyes he cocked his head slightly to the side. “The rest follow me!” he shouted demanding and made a step back, bringing more room between him and the other android. With a last flicker of his LED to red, he turned around and rushed towards the now free androids to march to Markus' aid. But the piercing feeling of being watched never left the back of his head.

**15th February 2039 11:18:46**

It took three whole months for things to settle to a civil manner. Negotiations with the government and President Warren went not as smoothly as Markus had thought and it took them longer to get what they demanded. Still, things needed further discussions. Androids were now accepted as a new species, crimes against androids were now punished the same as crimes against humans and androids were allowed to hold their own property, if they could pay for that, of course. But getting a paid job as an android was nearly impossible for the most. Humans denied them more often than was good and so, many of the free androids who couldn't go back to their families that were indeed good to them, had to fall back to New Jericho.

 

Connor was humming a tune he had picked up on the way to the police station this morning with Hank. For him, things were slightly normal. He was now assigned again as Lieutenant Anderson's partner, but not only as an android but as an detective. He got paid like the others at the department and he had a home by now.

“Connor, Markus'...”

He pulled up his memories and started to concentrate on them. After Markus' revolution was over, he went straight to the Lieutenant, meeting him in front of that fast food truck. The smile and this warm and father like hug the human had given Conner, had made his Thirium pump work faster. He was so relieved that the older man was unharmed during the revolution. He played the scene in his head.

_“You did great, son!” he heard the gruff voice and had to smile again._

_The Lieutenant had taken him in, told him he could stay as long as he wanted and Connor had accepted without thinking twice. He liked Hanks company more than he would have thought before becoming a deviant. They had a lot of difficulties to settle in the beginning. More than once had Connor scared the Lieutenant half to death in the middle of the night, because sleep was not needed, so the android occupied himself with cleaning the house, reading the books or petting Sumo. So it happened once or twice that Hank went for the bathroom at night, only to find Conner appearing behind him like a ghost and a “Evening Hank!” on his lips._

_Mostly the human would jump and scream, scolding him like:_

_“For fuck's sake, Connor!”, or a grumbled “Jesus, fuckin' androids, no sleep my ass!”_

_It was two weeks later, when Connor came home from a long walk in the parks with Sumo to find a pretty exhausted Hank in his kitchen with an open bottle of beer in his hands. He had scanned the human to find his alcohol level higher than they had agreed on. And so Connor's temper rose a bit. “Lieutenant!” The android would exclaim, always addressing the other by his title if he was cross. Connor had made it his most priority to keep Hank as healthy as possible. And getting a hold on his alcohol addiction was mainly part of it. He set Sumo loose and placed the leash on the table. His expression shifted from neutral to angry pretty fast and his LED was flashing an alarming yellow, as Hank took another swing from the bottle. “Get a grip, Connor!” the aged man grumbled, waving the android off and stood from his chair. Hank had went past him, placing a hand on Connors shoulder, who followed every move with his brown eyes. “Gotta show ya somethin'” the lieutenant mumbled and urged Conner to follow him with a soft shove on his shoulder._

_It wouldn't matter what the human would show him, Connor had thought, he would still have to talk about Hanks drinking habit. Hank stopped at the always closed door and Connor knew something big, like the humans say, was coming his way. This was Cole's room! He knew it. It was always closed because the lieutenant hadn't finished grieving. The loss of his son sat deep and it was understanding. Maybe not for Conner himself, but he couldn't fathom the feeling of losing someone so dear to himself just now._

_Hank took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Pushing the door further open as he stepped inside and with a wave of a hand he gestured the android to follow along. Two steps and Connor stood in the middle of the room. Looking on bare walls, an old looking desk and a bed, big enough for him to fit in. After a mere second, he knew what this meant. Hank was giving him a...? “I thought, before I get a fuckin' heart attack, from you creepin' around the house in the middle of the god damn night...” Hank broke off with crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame._

_Conner turned around wide eyed. Since becoming a deviant his body functions seemed out of control. His Thirium pump was working overtimes right about now, and a slight blue sheen spread over his cheeks. He felt weak in his knees and ran a scan on it. [NO DAMAGE FOUND] A massage turned up on his vision. HUG HANK. And so he did. He rushed forward, crushing against the soft body of the aged lieutenant and wrapped his arms around Hank in a bruising embrace._

_“Shit Con' “, he heard the man chocking out, but his grip didn't falter. Hank shoved at his shoulder but Connor didn't budged. He buried his heated face in Hanks neck as a tremble rushed through his body._

_“Thank you”, Hank heard the muffled whisper on his shoulder._

 

“Connor!”

Hanks annoyed voice brought him back to the present. 

“Yes, Lieutenant?” he asked and looked up from his screen. “Robojesus' waitin' outside.” Hank reminded him, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder and Connor immediately stood up. 

“Sorry Lieutenant! I'll be right back!” 

His LED flashed yellow as an embarrassed feeling settling in his guts for spacing out on Hank.

Connor strode towards the entrance with wide steps. Eager to see the deviant leader again after so long. But on the other hand the android asked himself, why Markus hadn't announced his visit directly to him. He folded his hands and massaged his palms as the glass doors slid open. He turned his head to find the tall android with his sun kissed syntactic skin standing to his right. Connor's LED flashed brightly red for a blink of an eye before it settled back to blue as he took in the sight of the other android standing slightly behind Markus. The RK900, couple inches taller than the deviant leader and in his white CyberLife jacket. His face a neutral expression, but his grey eyes staring Connor down with something he couldn't fathom. He memorized the expression for analysing it later with the lieutenant. 

His brows furrowed as both strode towards him. Markus held up both his arms, his skin retreating from his hands to interface with the former deviant hunter, but Connors gaze was fixed on his successor. White hands wrapped around his and before he could make any objections, because the other was watching them with another expression Connor saved hastily, a flood of memories and feelings invaded his system. He had to close his eyes to process. His LED blinking yellow. Connor let out a sigh he didn't knew he held after Markus broke the connection. A small smile rose on his features. Markus showed him pictures from the negotiations, feeling how Markus felt when they were victorious on them. How he had missed Carl and how he felt after seeing him again after two month straight in Washington. And to Connor's surprise, that he had missed the former hunter. His LED came back to it's former softly blue as he calmed down slowly.

“Welcome home, Markus.” his voice was light as he said the words and finally his eyes landed on Markus mismatched ones. “Good to see you, my friend!” Markus smooth voice rang softly in his audio component. “Why not contact me?” Connor asked a little concerned. His face as straight as it could be after feeling all those happy emotions from the deviant leader.

“It was meant as a surprise.”

Connor's LED flashed between yellow and red back and forth. He wasn't fond of this surprise, to be honest. He made a mental note of being not the kind of guy who likes surprises anymore.

“I didn't know there was another RK model on the loose, until he came to me!” Markus said and stepped aside, so Connor could take in the whole figure of the RK900 properly. Looking in that hard face so similar to his own made him feel... he couldn't name it. “I did. So why bring it here?” his own voice was repellent, one side of his lips slightly pulled up. Blue blood was pumped harshly through his body, made him feel hot all over and he ran a scan on his cooling system. 

[RUNNING PROPERLY] 

His gaze still fixed on those smooth features made the unnamed feeling increase. It was neither anger nor fear but what else could it be?

Markus recognised the 'it' but gave it nothing to worry about. His hand came to rest on Connors shoulder. His gaze fell back on the RK900 and a small smile on his lips. “After our success with the government on androids getting paid for legal work, I assigned him to the DPD. Captain Fowler was pleased to hear we had another android with your abilities to hunt down criminals just as efficient and here we are. He's an advanced model, based on your uploaded memories and investigations. I even had to scan him, for I mistook him for you.” Markus explained and ended in a light chuckle. But Connor on the other side was furious! How? How could have Markus mistook that android for being him? This 'advanced' model of himself was nothing like him! And to be correct, why was the department in need of another investigation android? Connor was perfectly capable of handling the upcoming android criminals on his own. A message plopped up again.

PROBE IT'S MEMORY. DEACTIVATE RK900! He pushed both aside, without a thought. Why probe it's memory? There was nothing to accomplish in doing so... He had to shake his head slightly to focus on the situation again. But his mouth was faster than was good for him. “I don't see it necessary here.” he couldn't stop his tongue from forming the words. Markus' finger curled hard around his shoulder. Connors eyes wandered to the sun kissed hand and both eyebrows furrowed. 

“Him”.

Markus said in a low whisper and gave the former hunter a warning look. 

“You'll see, he will fit in just perfectly!” Markus assured him and something snapped in Connor. With his LED blinking, Connor jerked his shoulder to get rid of Markus hand. His fingers curled into fists. He bit his bottom lip harshly because he registered a feeling he knew. He knew it from the moment Amanda tried to take back control over his body. Betrayed! But why? He realised, he had no reason to feel betrayed by the deviant leader at all, but he couldn't shake it off either.

“I need to go back to work. You know the way, Markus...” he snapped coldly and went inside again. Markus was about to say something but he didn't. Before Connor was out of hearing range, the RK900 said something, which caused him to stood still.

“My Name is Nines” that familiar deep voice said and Connor turned his head to throw his 'successor' a dirty look.

“What's it to me?”

 

**17th February 2039 19:48:29**

It's been two days since the RK900 has been with them but Connor was feeling on edge at the end of their shift. Captain Fowler had him and Hank called to his office to tell them that the RK900 would be assigned to their team when Markus had brought his successor along. Hank was as delighted as he was, only he had made it more clear.

_“We don't need another one of him around!” pointing with his thumb over his shoulder towards Connor. “He's already a handfull of work, Fowler!”_

_The former hunter knew it wasn't meant like it sounded and one corner of his mouth lifted for a second upwards. His blue LED blinking softly. Markus was standing with the RK900 next to him, Markus with an annoyed expression on his face while the other looked rather uninterested._

_“I feel like we've been here before, Hank?” Fowler groaned and rubbed over his forehead._

_“And I'll go back if I have to, Fowler! ONE IS ENOUGH!”_

_“So we are going there again...” the older grumbled, his gaze flickered towards Markus._

_“May I interrupt? Nines is an enrichment for the department. He's faster...” the deviant leader started, but the former hunter wouldn't have it. “Not impressed, it has longer legs...” Conner stated cynical and with a raised eyebrow. Markus wasn't bothered._

_“... stronger...”_

_“How do we know? It's not tested in real confrontation...” the RK800 snorted and Hank snickered into his fist. Connor's brown eyes were fixed on Fowler who gave him a warning look. Maybe Hank's attitude had rubbed off on him a bit too much. Markus threw him an annoyed look while the RK900 merely closed his eyes._

_“... and he's more resilient.”_

_“Which remains to be seen...” Hank and Connor said in union._

_“Enough, both of you!” Fowler growled, his brows furrowed and his pointer raised towards them. Hank held up both hands in defence. “Look, why not assign him to Reed? We all know that guy needs some help with whatever he does!” the lieutenant huffed out, trying to ease the situation out just a bit._

_“Lieutenant Anderson is correct. Having an android assist Detective Reed would improve his rate of accomplishing his tasks way faster and more efficient!” Connor said, his voice calm but his fingers urged to twitch._

_“Hey! Stay out of this!” Fowler warned him and his LED flickered yellow for a blink of an eye._

_“Don't tell him off!” Hank shouted. “Connor's right! Give Robocop over there to Detective Prick and we're off to work!” he gruffed further and held both arms over his head._

_Connor's LED went back to blue. He knew it would not end like they want it to, but he knew Hank wasn't pleased with this situation, just like him. They would have to get used to the thought of having another partner on their team._

_“That's enough, Anderson! We had this talk when Connor came along and I won't have it again! The RK900 will be on your team, so suck it up like a man, take off your dress and end this little tea party!” the captain shouted, punching the surface of his desk with his fist, making no room for further objections._

_The aged man bit his lip for a second and hissed before standing up and turning away._

_“Connor” he growled under his breath and shoved himself past the RK900, smashing the door open with a groan._

_“Comin' Lieutenant!” his usual answer, dipping his head towards the captain. When he went past Markus, he threw him another nasty look, telling the deviant leader: 'We'll have words about this', straightened up and vanished from their sight._

 

Now Connor sat in the passenger seat of Hank's Oldtimer, listening to the hard guitar riffs from a metal band he hadn't known before. They were on the way towards the Manfred mansion on Markus’ invitation. Hank would merely drop him off and he'd grab a taxi for the way home later. “Can't stand your freakin' 'touch-talk'“, he had mumbled as Connor asked why he wouldn't stay with him. Understandable – if someone was no android. 

Hank slowed down the car and they came to a halt in front of the impressive driveway to the mansion. Connor turned his head towards the human, his lips a thin line. “It won’t take long. When I return, I'll take Sumo for a walk, so don't bother and enjoy your evening!” he said in a stoic manner, his right hand already on the handle to open the door. 

“Yeah, see ya' Con'”. 

Connor heard the grumbled words as he stood and banged the door shut. He suppressed the need to wave while the car drove away. The RK800 had seen it in a 'cheesy movie' like Hank had told him. His LED blinked several times yellow before it went back to its soft blue. He had sent a message to Markus that he would arrive in mere seconds. Standing to his full height, Connor took a deep breath he didn't needed and marched forwards. The clicking noise of his dress shoes sounding way too loud in his audio processor on the stones beneath him. His eyes were fixed on those impressive wooden doors, which swung open as he set a foot on the porch. The usual feminine voice welcomed him along with the soft smile of Markus.

“Welcome Connor” Markus’ voice was friendly and soothing, but Connor couldn't bring himself to smile. 

“Good evening Markus” he merely answered and dipped his head lightly. The RK200's smile faltered for a moment, but was back on track in an instant.

“Come in, we've been waiting for you!” he said instead and stepped aside.

Connor's eyebrow twitched. He should have known. Raising his chin a bit he stepped inside and the doors closed themselves softly behind him. Connor grabbed his tie and steadied it a last time before he followed Markus into the salon. The doors slid open automatically and soft music filled his audio processor.  
\- Beethoven's Silence – the message on his vision told him. 

“Carl sends his regards, he's been off to another charity, and will likely not return before midnight”, Markus informed him and he nodded even though the other couldn't see it. He took in his surroundings and was pleased to see, that they were alone. No RK900 around now! The older one planted himself on the soft looking sofa and Connor took a seat opposite him. Stiffly he sat and nearly stared down Markus, waiting for the other to state his reason for inviting him here, but instead the android just leaned back and folded his legs. Connor rested his palms on his thighs, waiting patiently for the other to begin this conversation.

It seemed to him, that Markus wanted to wait until the tune found it's end. His mismatched eyes sparkled with something Connor didn't know. Making another note in his memory to ask the lieutenant what this expression might mean, he heard the notes softly fading in the background. Silence set over them for a couple of seconds, before the older android leaned over, unfolding his legs again and leaning his elbows on his knees.

“Now tell me, how's it been going?” a smile on those plumb lips and Connor had to fold his fingers around his thighs.

“Why ask me?” If Hank were there with him, he would tell him not to act so defensive.

“Nines is not so talkative!”

Connor scoffed and pushed the of 'being rude' away. He turned his head to the right, his gaze fixed on a bright yellow cushion, showing his LED freely to the deviant leader. “It's been fine, nothing to worry about. Just as you said, it fits perfectly” his voice was dripping with sarcasm, or so he hoped. He had to adapt on the pitch the lieutenant used when he used it on the android. Markus raised an eyebrow. And Connor turned his head back towards him, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Its understanding is 5.03% faster than mine. Its physical strength is way more improved, for it's been made for more physical altercation than me. In those mere two days, Lieutenant Anderson was able to get a hold on three more androids with a criminal record than in the last two weeks, for my body isn't made for chasing suspects for a long amount of time. It outran me with a top speed of 13.3 miles per hour. As expected from a finished and superior model...” he finished his report, some words spoken harder than really necessary. 

“I can't stand it...” he whispered honestly after a little pause, the grip around his thighs increasing. He bared his teeth for a second before he cleared his features back to neutral. He felt something like embarrassment bubbling up his throat for showing his insecurity. But on the other hand, had Markus shown him nothing than forgiveness and kindness for his deeds before becoming a deviant. The RK200 was understanding and helping him as much as he could. The younger android could show his flaws without hesitation towards Markus without being judged. Connor was sure about this much.

“It's mere existence sets me off, for it's only showing me that it is indeed better and I regret activating it with every fibre of my body” he stated, an honest expression on his face and his eyes locked with those mismatched ones. Markus lips were dropped and again was there a sheen to those eyes that Connor couldn't grab. His protocols on social behaviour and facial expressions seemed to be not as accurate as CiberLife had stated them to be. 

“What's with that look?” he asked, needed to know what Markus tried to tell him. His head shifted slightly to the side. Markus tangled his fingers with each other, letting a sigh roll from his tongue. “I'm sorry to hear that, Connor. I didn't intend to make you feel replaceable.” he offered in a soft tone and one corner of his mouth curled up in an apologetic smile.

“I don't feel replaceable!” Connor immediately defended harshly.

Markus wanted to offer another approach on this subject, unfolding his hands, his mouth agape, but Connor went on. “Do you think I feel threatened by it?” Connor suggested, his eyebrows narrowed and his LED swirling red for a moment before it settled back to a blinking yellow. He wasn't prepared for this turn in their conversation. He would have guessed Markus might present him with a reason, not to be accused of being frightened to be replaced by the other android.

“You can't even admit that Nines is indeed alive...” Markus hummed calmly and leaned back against the backrest. Many things happened at once for Conner, but only on the inside. Messages popped up, emotions raided his body and mind. Feelings of denial, anger, hopelessness and other flooded him. His LED swirling red again.

Well of course he wouldn't admit that the RK900 was alive, for that meant that Connor was a failure! Because the RK900 is the finished model based on his abilities, his features, his experience, his memories and his flaws. It even looked like him! On the other hand couldn't Connor deny that it was alive as well, as it seemed to have a whole different personality on it's own. He somehow felt disgusted by himself for referring towards the RK900 as a mere machine but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't admit that he was outdated! Because if Connor were a mere machine as well, he was supposed to be better than he is! Everytime his sight landed on the other android, anger flared up in his guts, telling him to deactivate it, to probe it's memory and even delete it, because those were his! He started to feel fidget, like his skin prickled unpleasantly and he had to do something about it.

Markus watched in aware as the seconds passed by, how Connors LED swirled red sometimes and back to blinking softly yellow, how he processed the said words and tried to understand what he was feeling towards his successor. In a smooth move he stood up and rounded the coffee table and sat down next to Connor. Their thighs nearly touching and his every move followed by brown eyes.

“You okay?” the soft voice of Markus seemed dull in Connors audio component. “I...” he started but hesitated. He searched all his protocols and programs for a proper approach on the matter, but he couldn't find any. None of them told him how to react on so many emotions at once, but that was expected. He wasn't designed to become a deviant. His LED still blinking madly and he started to feel hot all over. He ran a diagnostic, if his cooling system was failing, but it wasn't. Looking into these mismatched eyes set another feeling rolling down his spine. “I don't know...” he whispered honestly. His eyebrows furrowed, he scooted a bit to the side, giving Markus more space of his own and shifted his body to face the deviant leader. Their knees slightly touching but Connor wasn't bothered.

“Why is having emotions so difficult?” he rubbed his palms against his thighs, for they felt like they were sweating, which was impossible. “It's not,” Markus stated and his hand charged forward to grab Connors. “You'll just have to get used to feel Connor. It's a long way to admit things like fear, joy, love or even jealousy...” the younger android was about to protest but Markus wouldn't have that. “But in time, you'll adjust, Connor! Until than bear with me and try.” Markus gave his slender fingers a squeeze and Connor returned it in kind. But his body and mind weren't ready for such drastic changes. He huffed in frustration. A feeling that was part of his program, even before becoming a deviant. Whenever Hank and he had a suspect slip from their grasp he had felt it. His shoulders sagged slowly and his head with them.

“Why did you bring it in the first place?” Connor huffed, giving those tanned fingers another, stronger squeeze. “Because Nines asked for it.” Markus said casually what caused Connor to jerk his head back towards the older android. His LED swirling red for a flicker and going back to yellow. “Why?” his eyebrows narrowed again and he cocked his head to the side. “Why not ask him yourself?” a counter question and Connor had to suppress a scoff. He couldn't even talk to the android at work, how was he supposed to ask such a personal question in the first place? “It matters not, I think…” he said instead. His inner clock told him that it was past nine. He's been here for over an hour? It didn't felt like it at all. “I think I should leave now...” he said in a stoic manner and sent a message for a taxi to pick him up. He could walk, would take him nearly an hour to get to the Lieutenants house but the weather was still chilly and he didn't like the feeling of being cold. Something he recently discovered for himself.

He untangled their fingers and stood in a swift motion, Markus still sitting on the soft couch. “As you wish” he heard the soft voice in his audio processor as Markus rose from the furniture as well. In silence they went for the door which opened on it's own, but Connor was held back from stepping into the cold. Markus hand was around Connor's upper arm, turning him so the younger would face him entirely. Brown eyes wandered to the outstretched hand, palm facing Connor and the synthetic skin retreating. Without hesitation Connors palm landed on Markus' and a connection was formed. A feeling a comfort flooded his system and along with it, he felt the taller android lean in until their foreheads were touching softly. Connor felt his body easing, just from this slight touch. “Let me know, if you need me...” he heard the hushed voice from Markus and nodded, a crooked smile on his pale lips.

It was after the revolution, that their bond had grown deeper. To Connor the deviant leader was a dear friend by now, someone he could always rely on, he could talk about unknown feelings and the other would explain them to him as good as he could. If he was here at those times. Some feelings he'd only discussed with the lieutenant but sometimes even Hank was at a loss. And Connor felt at ease in Markus’ presence. Those slight touches shushed his thoughts down and calmed his sometimes overflowing system. And at some points in his day to day life, Connor yearned for those soft touches. He wished for them to cool him down and sooth him in no time.

When they parted again, a soft prickle wandered down his spine, so he scanned the room to find the source of that feeling and found it immediately. On top of the staircase to their right stood the RK900, his body seemed tense, his features hard but his steel grey eyes held a look of.... and again, Connor couldn't tell what it was. The prickle spread all over Connors body and he took a step back from Markus, his eyes fixed on his successor. Markus head had turned towards the stairs as well. “Good evening, Connor” the deep voice of the RK900 said louder than necessary, his eyes fixed on deep brown and tilting his head in greeting softly. But Connor didn't answer in kind. “Good night Markus” he heard himself say and turned on his heel with more force than he needed to. With wide strides he stepped into the cold winds and down the driveway. The dull “Good night Connor” nearly missing as the RK800 reached the gate and saw a cab approach.

His Thirium pump was pounding hard in his chest as he placed his hand on the surface of the taxi to confirm his character. Softly the door slid open and Connor inside, he placed his palm on the screen to give the taxi the direction and leaned back in his seat. He played the memory of the RK900 look in his system and saved the image of the grey eyed android to ask the lieutenant what it could mean.

**17th February 2039 22:08:07**

“Hank, I'm in need of assistance!” Connor declared as he burst open the front door and startled the aged human, chocking on the sip of beer he had taken from his fresh bottle. Hank slammed his fist on his chest, coughing harshly, causing liquid and saliva to spray over his shirt and the coffee table, and inhaling the needed oxygen. “For fuck's sake Connor! Ya tryin' to kill me?” he snarled and coughed, slamming the bottle on the table in front of him and curling his fingers around his throat. “Which old lady have I pushed down a staircase to deserve this?” he mumbled, while Connor got rid of his shoes and hung his jacket. With wide strides he was behind the lieutenant, placing his cold hand onto his back and leaning forward. Hank jerked away from his cold palm and turned half way round. “You alright, Hank?” Connor's voice was neutral, because it's not the first time he 'surprised' the human when coming home. The lieutenant waved his free hand and leaned back onto the backrest. “I'm sorry, but I have no intentions to kill you any time soon, Hank!” Connor said playful, what brought him a glare form the human. “Fuckin' plastic asshole!” the human grumbled and grabbed his bottle back. Connor's throat left a chuckle, which sounded mechanical but nice at the same time. He knew the lieutenant didn't mean his words, so he laughed about them instead. He turned on his heel and went to the right, crouching down in front of the big head of the Saint Bernard to pet his head lovingly.

His lips curled into a smile as the dog grunted happily and it's tail wiggled lazily. “What did ya say?” he heard the gruffed words from behind him. His hand still caressing the thick fur, Connor turned over his shoulder to look at the aged cop. “I said, I'm in need of assistance, Hank.” Connor's crooked smile faltered a bit as he saw the appraising look on the human. “What 'assistance'?” Hank mocked and took another swing from the bottle. Connor stood straight again, turning fully towards his partner. “I need to find a conclusion to these looks. I was hoping you could help me in finding them faster!” he said and made three steps to sink next to the lieutenant on the cushion. “What looks do ya mean?” Hank followed his partners’ movement and shuffled over a bit, giving more room to the android. Connor looked to the television but he didn't register what was on it. “It's a bit... much maybe and you'll have to tell me what I look like and what emotion it gives you, you understand?” Connor said and turned back towards the human again. Hank rippled his lips before taking another sip from his beer. “Shoot, son...” he mumbled and spread his arms over the backrest. A bright smile formed on Connor's lips before he pulled up the image of the first look he saved from the RK900 unit. He focused on the expression. “Tell me what you feel Hank” he said and set his features to mimic his successor. It was from the first time they met. Connor studied Hank's features, how his lips pursed and he reached out with his free hand to scratch his grey beard. “If you'd ask me...”

“I already did.” Connor interrupted the human who seemed not to care. “I'd say you look excited...” he gruffed and took another swing from his bottle. The expression on Connors face faltered and his LED flickered yellow for a second. Excited? Why was the RK900 excited, when they met again? “Thank you” Connor mumbled and pulled up the next memory to copy the expression. It was the one he saved as he had interfaced with Markus after his return from Washington. He adjusted his features and Hank immediately responded. “Now you look confused, kid.” he chuckled and Connor cocked his head to the side. “Do I?” he asked and the human shook his head. “Maybe wanna update your protocols on social stuff, lad!” Hank laughed and brushed his grey hair back. “Go on, this is great!” he gruffed and his voice held a tone of amusement. He settled his face to copy now Markus while listening to the music. It was harder to grab for it was just a light spark to the eye but the lieutenant got it anyway. “That looks like ya enjoying yourself!” the human claimed after he placed the glass bottle to his temple. “Enjoying myself?” the android asked confused. “Yeah, like ya like what ya do or so...” Connor pulled up the last expression he saved from his successor, adjusted his features again. The muscles in his cheeks hardened as his teeth clicked onto each other and his brows narrowed. The synthetic skin around his eyes wrinkled slightly and the lieutenant responded immediately to this look.

“Now that's a nasty one!” the Lieutenant shouted out laughing and pointed with his finger towards Connor's face. “Nasty?” he asked and his face settled back again. “Yeah! Like you want to kill somebody.” the aged human chuckled and rose from his spot to throw the now empty bottle into the trash. “But what does it mean?” Connor asked, pushing his back up to sit straight again. Hank turned halfway back and gave the android a questioning look. “Obviously, you are angry...” he tried and waved with his hand before going to the fridge for another bottle. Connor nearly jumped from the couch to get to the lieutenant. “But I am not...” Connor protested weakly. “So who's the one to give you these looks? Was it Reed?” Hank babbled away and opened the bottle on the edge of the table with a 'pop'.

“No, I can read the expressions on Detective Reed's face by now.” Connor huffed and rubbed his hand through his hair. Why was the RK900 angry for him interfacing with Markus? Deep in his thoughts, he placed his thumb onto his bottom lip. “So who...” the human started but Connor turned around, grabbing the leash from the counter. “Thank you for your assistance.” he said and disappeared into the hallway. “Come on Sumo, time for a walk!” he shouted and the massive dog rose from its bed. “Hey Connor!” Hank tried again but he heard the front door shut instead.

**February 18th 09:30:01**

“Good morning Lieutenant Anderson, Detective.” the RK900 stood tall next to Hank’s desk as it greeted them. “Nines.” the human dipped his head in greeting while Connor stayed silent. “You've been assigned a case twenty minutes ago, I took the advantage and read through it.” It's deep voice was neutral while he opened a file as Hank took his seat and started to explain the details of the case. Connor took his seat opposite of the lieutenant and started his computer to read through the case himself. His artificial eyes flew over the words. So, a former CyberLife storage hall has been burned down last night. The guards assigned by CyberLife declared they hadn't seen anything on the camera feed. No suspicious human or android around, business as usual as they claimed and from one moment to the next the storage was on fire. 

“The officers at the crime scene reported that there was a writing on a nearly burned down wall. It says 'I DONT WANT TO BE ALIVE' in Thirium!” Connor heard the other android say as he pulled up the photograph from the scene. “So it is an androids doing?” Hank stated and turned in his chair towards the taller android

“The officers at the crime scene reported that there was a writing on a nearly burned down wall”, Connor heard the other android say as he pulled up the photograph from the scene.  
“So it is an androids doing?” Hank stated and turned in his chair towards the taller android. “But why would an andr-“ 

“What did it say?” Connor interrupted, causing Hank to raise his eyebrows on the uncommon rudeness. “The writing?” 

The RK900 cocked his head slightly, mimicking Connor, like in a bad joke. Connor stared back at him, teeth clenched.

“Well?” 

“It said: 'I DONT WANT TO BE ALIVE'. Written in Thirium”.


End file.
